Half Spoken Reassurances
by cass189
Summary: Bella is not always sure of herself. Luckily, every time she doubts herself Edward is there for her… AU/AH One-shot for the Love Through Lemons Contest


**LOVE THROUGH LEMONS CONTEST**

**Hosted by tby789 & LolaShoes  
**

**Pen name: Cass189**

**AU/AH, OOC**

**Rated M**

**For more information about the contest visit the C2 at  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Love_Through_Lemons_TwiFic_Contest/71365/**

I had the time so I ended up writing this. It is just a silly one shot for the Love Through Lemons Contest.

I hope you like it and let me know what you think of this one!

* * *

**Half Spoken**** Reassurances**

I leaned in against the wall, watching as Edward rocked the little bundle of joy in his arms to sleep. Our little bundle of joy…

It was funny how I had never understood or even liked that expression before but completely understood it now. Despite the worry and the sleepless nights, that baby brought me more happiness than I could have ever imagined.

And to think I didn't even want to be a mother in the first place!

While I stood there looking at them, I couldn't help but to smile. Even though he was only two months old, with his head full of dark reddish hair, William already resembled Edward more than he would ever resemble me.

Or at least I thought he did and that brought an even brighter smile to my face.

Edward noticed me standing there and turned around to look at me with a crooked smile on his face.

"It seems like our little guy here doesn't want to go to sleep tonight." I nodded and smiled while walking towards them.

Edward immediately wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me to his chest as I started to rub little soothing circles around William's back

My caresses combined with the fact Edward started to hum a quiet lullaby quickly made him fall asleep.

Edward then placed him on his bed and with our son safely tucked in his crib we walked to our bedroom and started to get ready for bed.

I secretly wished that today we would do more than just simply sleep.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before turning my attention to my hair. I watched as Edward moved around, thinking of how I could let him know about what was occupying my mind.

As I finished brushing my hair, Edward wrapped his arms around me and placed several light kisses on my neck and cheek before heading to the bedroom.

It's not that I didn't enjoy those kisses. I did, but I was getting tired of this routine. It was always like this lately and I wanted more from him. I needed him to want to be with me again.

The doctor had cleared me for sex a week ago and even though Edward knew that perfectly well, he didn't give me any indication that he thought it was time for us to be together again.

I thought he would be eager to be able to have sex again. I thought he would want to be with me right away but I was apparently wrong…

For a week all he did was kiss me and innocently touch me before falling asleep cuddled with me.

I could feel his hard on pressed against me when I woke up in the morning but not even then did he try to touch me in a more compromising manner.

I needed him to do more. I need to be with him again…

I couldn't help but to think that his lack of attempts at sex meant that he was no longer attracted to me. Maybe seeing my body change due to the pregnancy and seeing me give birth to our son had put him off…

I moved so I was standing at the door and looked at Edward. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt and shoes already off.

He looked up at me when I did so and smiled. A smile that a year ago meant he was getting ready to pounce on me and keep me awake for the whole night.

Nowadays I wasn't fully sure of what it meant anymore…

Now seemed like the perfect time to find out and let him know what was on my mind, though.

With a deep breath I started to speak.

"Edward, are you still attracted to me?" He seemed momentarily taken aback by my question but answered me anyway.

"Of course, I am…"

"I understand if you're not. I mean, my body has changed and I'm still carrying some of the baby weight…" He raised his hands on the air not letting me go on.

"Bella, you are perfect like that. You lost all the baby weight already and even if you hadn't, you would still be beautiful. Now, yes, your body has changed but you have no idea of how much I appreciate the curve of your hips or your slightly fuller breasts." I raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if I fully believed his words.

"Really?" He nodded, licking his lips. "You do realize my breasts aren't just slightly fuller, as you said, right? They are huge!" My breasts were the biggest change in my body. They had grown visibly bigger.

He laughed loudly at me.

"Yes, but they are perfect like that." Once again I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you weren't that into big boobs. At least, that's what you told me."

"I am not, but I'm more than willing to make this exception for you. You look absolutely hot, eatable even…" I felt the heat course through my body and sighed at just how easily he could turn me on.

I guess I was starting to resemble some hormonal, horny teenager.

Now, if Edward did indeed think all of that. If he still thought I was hot – if he still wanted me – then why didn't he act upon it?

"Then why is it that you don't want to have sex with me?" His jaw almost hit the floor at my question and his brow furrowed.

"What gave you that idea?"

"The doctor cleared me for sex a week ago and even though you know that, every night is the same. You touch me and kiss me but then come here, get under the covers, wrap your arm around me and fall asleep. It doesn't seem to me like you are too interested in having sex with me." It was funny how saying that aloud made those damn tears want to fall down my face.

Saying it out loud made me feel all that more rejected…

"Silly, Bella! Of course I want to have sex with you! I always do want to have sex with you. I simply don't want to be the eager idiot who jumps on his wife right after she gave birth and ends up hurting her. I want you, Bella. As much or more than I did before. I just don't want to hurt you." I stood there looking at him dumbfounded.

Was that really why we were yet to have sex? He thought I wasn't ready? He thought he would hurt me?

"That's why you haven't made a move on me yet?"

"Yes. I want you to be completely prepared when we do this. Believe me, it has taken all my strength not to jump you this week but I don't want to rush anything." Hadn't he realized I was already ready?

"Really?"

"Yes. Every time you walk into the room all I want to do is grab you, press you against the damn wall, rip your clothes off and have my way with you."

"Well, you should have done that already. I'm ready…"

"Are you?" I nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I just thought you didn't want me anymore after all this…" He shook his head and motioned for me to walk to him.

"Come here, my silly wife."

"Why?" He got up and stretched his hand for me to take it.

"I want to show you something." I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had in mind before deciding I would only find out if I did what he wanted.

I slowly walked towards him, feeling his eyes trail up and down my body as I did so.

I wondered for a brief second if he really liked what he saw...

Once I reached him he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in for a soft kiss. So soft I could barely feel his lips on mine.

When we pulled back I looked up at him, questioning, but he simply smiled at me before crashing our lips together again.

This kiss immediately started out different from the other. It was deep, rushed and intense.

His tongue immediately sought entrance to my mouth and as his tongue massaged mine, I moved my hands to his soft hair.

I was well aware I was moaning into his mouth but he was moaning back and that made a wave of heat run up and down my whole body.

I could feel that familiar feeling start to grow in the pit of my stomach and between my legs.

When we pulled back this time he ran his hands down my body and grabbing my hips threw me on bed.

The impact of my fall made me bounce once before I could fully understand what was going on.

This had certainly been unexpected!

As I was trying to sit down, Edward moved so he was hovering over me and made me lie down on my back.

"Edward…" I didn't have to go on. He understood what I wanted to know.

"If you don't believe me when I say you are beautiful and that I want you like I never wanted anyone before, I'll have to show you." He took my earlobe in his mouth and nibbled on it before continuing. "If words are not enough for you, I'll make sure my actions are."

He shifted his weight so he was lying more fully on top of me and whispered in my ear, effectively sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm going to fuck you all night long if it's needed. Hard, fast, slow… I'll make you mine in every way possible until you finally understand what I've been trying to tell you all these years…Until you understand that there is no way I could not be attracted to you." Before I could say or do anything but whimper he made me move so I was sitting down with him knelt between my parted legs.

"Trust me, Bella, and I promise I'll only make you feel good tonight." I placed my hands on his chest, feeling the muscles there contract and then relax at my touch and nodded.

"I do trust you." A bright smile appeared on his face.

"I know." I narrowed my eyes at his smugness but my demeanour quickly changed to one of contentment as he buried his head on my neck and started to kiss and nip on the skin there.

I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck in an attempt to keep him as close to me as possible.

His hands run down my body, stopping at the hem of my shirt and he pulled back for a second so he could get rid of the offending piece of fabric and threw it to the side.

His eyes immediately run down to my chest and he almost growled when he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra before crashing our lips back together.

While his tongue explored my mouth his hand came to gently knead my left breast, his fingers caressing and pinching my hardened nipple.

I heard him whisper something along the lines of perfectly sized into my neck while still massaging my breast. I was glad he thought so.

His other hand was occupied with opening the button of my pants and playing with the waistband of my panties.

He certainly had to know how I just wanted him to dip his hands inside my panties and play with my folds already.

As if hearing my thoughts, he made me lay down again and inched my pants down my legs, throwing them to the side once they were off.

He then lay down on top of me and buried his head on the valley between my breasts, licking and kissing the skin there.

On their own accord my legs moved so they were wrapped around him, pressing his cock to my hot centre and making me purr.

"Oh, Edward! You have no idea of how good that feels!" I could hear him hum from between the valley of my breasts before placing another wet kiss there.

"I don't. Why don't you tell me how it feels?" Before I could even think of what to say he was licking up my collarbone to the hollow beneath my ear, one of my most sensitive spots on my body as he well knew.

I hummed in pleasure as he whispered in my ear, his voice husky and deep with lust.

"I want you to tell me how it feels." I moaned as he nibbled on my earlobe. "Tell me, Isabella."

"I… I can't explain. It sets my whole body on fire. It completely turns me on." My hands moved to his soft hair, lightly pulling on it. "All you have to do is lightly touch me to get me all wet and bothered for you."

He growled at my confession and bucked his hips against mine, making me bit my lower lip in an attempt not to cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Bella. You have no idea how I enjoy listening to you say that or good it feels to have your little, naked body writhingly under mine just like it is now. You get me so fucking hard, baby." His hands run up my body, caressing every inch of skin they touched, until they were cupping my face.

He slowly traced my features with his fingers before pulling me in for a kiss and whispering again.

"I want you so much, baby."

"Then have me." He almost chuckled at my blunt request.

"Oh, I will. You just have to be a little more patient. I promised you I would make you feel good tonight and I fully intend on doing it." And with that he unwrapped my legs from around him and began to place lazy kisses down my body. A slow torture that had me going absolutely crazy!

My hands left his hair as he started to kiss and lick my stomach and I quickly found myself playing with my own breasts. I kneaded and pinched them as he did things to me I was sure were illegal in more than one country.

He lavished attention to every inch of my skin, paying especial attention to the spots he knew drove me crazy.

He kissed, licked and nibbled down my body and I couldn't help but to gasp loudly as he turned his attention to the inside of my thighs.

He was so close to were I wanted him…

One of my hands left my breast and moved to his hair on its own accord in an attempt to pull him closer.

He chuckled when I did so and looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Enjoying yourself, Bella?" I nodded and pulled on his hair, letting him know I was but that I didn't doubt it could get better.

He chuckled again. It was almost infuriating how he could do that when we were like this.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" He made me lift my hips off the bed so he could pull my panties down my legs and traced my entrance with his thumb. "Is it?"

He did it again and I couldn't contain the moaned answer that escaped my lips.

"Yes!"

"That's good. Very good indeed…" I was about to pull on his hair again when he buried his head between my legs and stuck his tongue out so he could lick along my folds once.

"Do you know what I am going to do with you tonight, Bella?" I moaned and shivered as he blew on my entrance while talking. "Do you?"

"No. What are you going to do to me?" _Tell me…_

"I'm going to lick this beautiful pussy of yours dry. I'm going to take you to that edge only to pull you back down before you can reach your release. I'm going to make you moan my name all night, baby." I gasped at his words, fully aware that he was well capable of doing all that.

He was able to easily reduce me to incoherent moans.

He moved his hands to my entrance again and opened it so his tongue could dart deeper inside of me.

From that point on all I could do was pull on his hair as my hips started to move on their own accord. He ran his tongue up my slit several times and the sounds of pleasure he was making from between my legs only made my own grow louder.

I had to control myself if I didn't want to wake William up and have to finish this prematurely.

When Edward took my clit in his mouth and very lightly nibbled on it I couldn't help but to gasp loudly and say his name, though.

He pulled back when I did so and looked up at me with a devious smile on his face.

"You taste so fucking good, Bella. I can never get enough of you." Before I could say anything he buried his head between my parted legs once more and started to lavish attention to my wet centre with so much need and urgency it make my eyes roll back in my head.

This time when he took my clit in his mouth he only stopped when he knew I was seconds away from my release.

I loudly huffed in frustration when he did so and moved my hands to my own hair.

"Edward…" The tone of my voice had become whiny but I couldn't get myself to fully care about it.

I wanted Edward to finish what he had started.

Before I could tell him that, he parted my legs a little more so he could stand between them and lay down on top of me.

As he did that I quickly realized that when he pulled back he had taken the opportunity to take the rest of his clothes off and was now as naked as I was.

My mind was in such a daze when he stopped lavishing attention to my entrance that I hadn't even seen him do that.

He held most of his weight with his hands as he willed me to look straight at him.

I did so and my breath hitched at the mile long smile that appeared on his face. I smiled back at him while my fingertips traced his jaw line.

"I want you to come with me inside of you, baby." He leaned in to softly kiss me and I hummed in contentment, my frustration long forgotten even though I still needed my release.

When we pulled back his lips didn't leave my skin. He placed soft, butterfly kisses all over my face and neck before looking directly at me again.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" I nodded, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"You won't." He smiled at me as I pulled him down for another kiss.

With his eyes locked on mine, he very slowly entered me, allowing me to see the emotions that crossed them.

We both moaned in pleasure when he was completely inside of me and I ran my hands down his body to his ass so I could pull him as deeply as possible inside of me.

He groaned my name when I did so and bucked his hips in my direction making me gasp.

So good!

"Fuck! You have no idea how fucking wet and tight you are, Bella. You have no idea of how good it feels!" I smiled at him while wrapping my legs around him, urging him to start moving.

"If it's anything like having you deep inside of me like this, I do know how it feels. It's amazing" He practically growled at me while grabbing onto my thigh and moving almost completely out of me only to enter me again with a long slow thrust.

He certainly knew what to do to me!

There were simply no words to describe how good it felt to be like this with him. Our bodies pressed together, his eyes locked on mine and his erection perfectly enclosed inside of me, filling me to the brick and making me feel things it should be illegal.

We started to move in rhythm with each other. Each thrust deeper and faster than the previous…

I knew it wouldn't take me long to reach my release. After what he had done to me earlier I was too close already.

Edward run his hand along my thigh stopping it on my knee so he could hitch my leg up and positioned it on his shoulder.

I gasped loudly and bit my lower lips as, thanks to our new position, he could hit a particularly pleasuring spot inside of me.

My hands tried to grab onto him for support as he started to move faster and faster on top of me.

So close. I was so close already…

"Tell me I'll always be the only one who gets to be like this with you, Bella." It was funny how he sometimes made me realize our insecurities weren't so different.

I often thought of him as being as sure of himself, as confident, as possible but here he was now, asking me for confirmation of what he knew was true just like I frequently needed reassurance that he was mine.

"You're the only one. Always!" I felt him nod against my neck and thrust deep inside of me as I moved my hand back to his hair so I could run my fingers through it.

He then started to alternate between long and deep and quick and shallow thrusts and that was my undoing!

"Edward, I'm going to…" I couldn't even finish my own sentence.

"I know. Come for me, baby. I want you to come all around me." His words combined with the fact he was hitting several pleasuring spots inside of me made me moan his name loudly as my release finally took over me.

My mouth went dry and my breathing hitched as I arched my back off the bed.

That seemed to do the trick for Edward because after two more deep thrusts I could feel him spill inside of me as I panted beneath him.

He bit down on my neck as he rode the waves of his release and only stopped moving in and out of me when both our cries of pleasure subsided.

He then moved so he was looking at me and smiled before placing a long, sweet kiss on my swollen lips.

We stood in that position for a few minutes, simply looking at each other until he took my leg off his shoulder and pulled himself from inside of me, rolling to the side and bringing me with him so I could lie in his arms.

I lay my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and started to play with the strands of my hair.

"Was this enough to make you realize just how much I am attracted to you or do I need to show you again?" I giggled and moved a little so I could look up at him.

"Well, you definitely made me feel very special but if you're willing to show me how much you enjoy being with me again, I'm all for it!" He chuckled at me and made me move so I was lying flat on my back with him hovering over me again.

"Aren't you a little vixen?" I shrugged.

"You know I am. Besides, you kept me waiting…"

"Then please allow me to make up for that." He buried his face on my neck again and I couldn't help but to smile because tonight had been enough. After this night all of those silly doubts finally left me.

I had a remarkable family, which included a beautiful son and an amazing husband. There was nothing I could complain about.

I had it all.


End file.
